The present invention relates generally to a toilet tank flushing system, and more particularity to a device used to conserve the water utilized by such a tank during each flushing operation. The device embodied in the present invention allows the user to choose and select the quantity of water which will flow from the tank to the bowl by holding and actively maintaining the flush valve in open disposition. Additionally, the device embodied in this invention further aids in the conservation of water through the employment of mechanism which prevents water from flowing through the toilet bowl filler tube.
Water, perhaps nature's most precious resource, is becoming less and less available through increased demand and consumption. This problem may be further complicated by the existence of drought conditions such as those experienced in the western and mid-western portions of the United States during the 1980's into and continuing during the early 1990's. Fresh water is an indispensable resource, and it is finally being recognized that techniques for limiting quantities of its use provides significant benefits to nature and society through improved standards of living. For example, it has been recognized that the population growth in certain areas of this country and indeed the world is limited by virtue of the availability of a ready supply of fresh water.
Toilet bowls and tanks, in their usual and normal operation, utilize substantial and often unnecessarily large quantities of water. In order for a toilet to properly operate and flush, water is, of course, necessary. However, the quantity of water utilized during the flushing operation frequently, if not normally, exceeds the quantity reasonably required to achieve the desired result. Utilization of a device which would convert the standard toilet flush valve into a demand valve, where the user can control the quantity of water which is transferred and utilized, rather than simply providing a substantial excess, in combination with a device which would limit the amount of water flowing from the freshwater supply line to the bowl portion of the toilet would constitute one effective technique for appropriately limiting the often wasteful quantities of water now being used in connection with each flush of a toilet.
Toilet tanks must receive a charge of water at a relatively rapid rate in order to provide an appropriate flushing action. Only a modest quantity of water is initially required, to commence such action. The normal siphon action of the bowl will remove an adequate quantity of waste water from the bowl. Converting the passive flush valve into a demand valve would allow such siphoning action to occur in a normal sense, while saving significant quantities of water.
Toilet bowls traditionally have utilized a quantity of water far in excess of what is needed to sanitarily and efficiently dispose of solid and liquid human waste. In order to achieve the desired result, in accordance with the present invention, just several pints rather than several gallons of fresh water are required in connection with each flush. In accordance with the present invention, a controlled toilet flushing system is provided which is designed to both limit the quantity of water processed into the toilet bowl, while allowing the operator of the toilet to determine or tailor the quantity of water which will be used per flush. The controlled toilet flushing system embodied in the present invention is designed to function with conventionally designed toilet tanks, allowing normal application and retrofitting to occur. The system is designed to provide for immediate and positive closure of the flush valve, and thus reduces or substantially eliminates wasteful consumption of water in connection with the flushing of a toilet.
In accordance with the present invention, a water saver system is provided, said water saver system being attachable to the lift chain portion of a standard toilet tank valve system, said water saver system acting in such a way as to conserve significant amount of water during the flushing mode. Further provided is a stop mechanism which is inserted into the source valve of a toilet bowl filler tube, this stop mechanism acting to prevent water from flowing to the bowl portion of the toilet via the standard filler tube, thereby conserving additional amounts of water. The water saver system, along with the stop mechanism, are designed so as to function with conventionally designed toilet tanks, and thus normal application and retrofitting may easily occur.
The water saver portion of the system of the present invention consists of a water saver that holds water resting on the top of the floating flapper tank ball to hold it down on the drain. The flapper tank ball is attached to the left chain to lift it up when the operator of the toilet operates the trip lever which operates the arm that the chain is attached to.
Further objects of the present invention will become apparent from a study of the following specification, appended claims and accompanying drawing.